


Freedom is Mine and I Know How I Feel

by Withthefreckles



Series: Black Soap [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: BDSM, Brotherly Bonding, Dom/sub, M/M, Oversharing, Recreational Drug Use, just a discussion though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withthefreckles/pseuds/Withthefreckles
Summary: Mickey: high, affectionate, and chatty, talks to Lip about being in a dom/sub relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is going to be a BDSM series because no one will write what I'm looking for so I'm stepping up and taking a stab at it. I'm aware of how shitty this is. Thanks.

Ian slowly exhaled, watching the smoke as it drifted towards the ceiling of his childhood room. Lip chuckled softly from where he was sitting beside him on his brothers old bed. His eyes were bloodshot, he'd started smoking well before Ian showed up. The redhead was feeling a little floaty, but nothing compared to Lip, who looked ready to fly away any moment.  
"So you know... Evelyn?"  
Evelyn was Lip's new girlfriend he'd met at a party a few months ago. He'd brought her home a few times for dinner, and Ian could say without a doubt she was his favorite out of Lip's college girlfriends.  
Ian smirked lazily, "What about her?"  
Lip returned his look before going back to stare at the wall.  
"She asked me to tie her up a few days ago. Said she was into that kind of stuff."  
Ian glanced at his brother, waiting for him to look back before giving a lazy, "Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"What'd you say?"  
Lip sighed before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know man. Never really thought about it seriously like that. Like, spanking? And shit? I dunno."  
Ian laughed. "Could be fun."  
"You ever do it?"  
After a few moment of silence, Lip finally opened his eyes and sat up, a wicked grin slowly making its way across his face.  
"Seriously?"  
Ian laughed. "Yeah man. Mick and me. We're into it."  
"You're shitting me."  
He laughed, "Nope. It's like a normal thing."  
Lip suddenly looked wide awake. "You're joking. You have to be."  
"I fucking swear."  
"Mickey Milkovich? You're telling me he likes being... What? With the whips- He's..."  
"Submissive."  
"Submissive?"  
"Yeah. That's what it's called."  
Lip just gaped before dropping his head back onto the wall with a thud. They both flinch when the door flings open. Ian smiled sunnily. "Speak of the devil."  
Mickey returned his smile softly before padding over and draping himself across the bed with his head propped on Ian's chest. He nuzzled deep into his boyfriends shirt when two hands slowly started threading through his hair. Ian snorted. "You're high."  
Mickey just hummed in contentment.  
"What'd you take?"  
Mickey slowly lifted his head, staring into the other mans eyes until he chuckled and repeated the question.  
"Oh. Iggy gave me some ecstasy."  
He snuggled back into Ian before murmuring, "I missed you. Hey Lip."  
Lip just smirked at the two. He always found the brunette more tolerable when either of them happened to be high.  
"What were you talking about?"  
Ian laughed, wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist, pulling him closer. "Lip's girlfriend is into all that BDSM shit, he doesn't know how to deal with it." He coughed before adding a not-so-subtle "pussy" for good measure, making the boy in his lap smile widely.  
"I always liked that."  
"Pussy?," Lip smirked.  
Mickey swatted at him. "No. The spanking shit. And... you know. It's like bad, but good, yeah?"  
"No."  
"Are you trying to tell my brother about our sex life, Mick?"  
"I'm just educating him."  
"Mhm. I think you just like the attention."  
Mickey scowled, "Fuck off. I'm telling him so he doesn't end up hurting Elizabeth."  
"Evelyn."  
"Yeah. Her."

*************

"...And if she tells you to stop or something, don't do it. She doesn't really mean it. That's what the safe word is for. If she actually wants you to stop, she'll use it. Otherwise, she's just trying to spur you on. And then her Dom can tell her he thinks she can take more. It's all about knowing what the other person wants, ya know? You figure it out."  
"I'm actually started to like this idea. I could probably get into this shit." Lip said.  
Mickey sighed, his legs now thrown over the other mans lap while his head lay on Ian's thigh. "Honestly man, it's all the little stuff that makes it awesome. Like afterward, Ian makes me drink water and cleans up and stuff, and he'll rub my wrists if I was tied up and it feels fucking... nice."  
Ian smiled softly down at his lover.  
"Or when he fucks my throat and wipes all the drool and stuff off with his thumb, that's nice."  
Ian's eyes widened, "Mick-"  
"You should see if she likes being called names. I love being called names."  
"Mickey, I don't think-"  
"It's demeaning shit, right? But it makes you feel all warm and nice. And when he fu-"  
Ian finally placed a rough hand over his mouth. "That's enough Mick. I'm sure Lip's been educated enough tonight."  
Lip just sat grinning smugly. "We're talking about this later."  
His brother sighed. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make more? Comment or hmu on Tumblr for suggestions/questions/anything. Thank you! My Tumblr is @fuck-Ian-up


End file.
